smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo
Frollo is the 11th revealed fighter from Smash Bros Lawl, being the first character majorly related with another of Chin's series (at the time). His lust has developed into literal hellfire that he uses to burn the flesh and bone of his enemies. He's both perverted and wicked, but still somehow manages to don some class. Entrance - Dark Horse Frollo rides a black horse from the background onto the stage, where the horse disappears. Special Moves 'Standard B' - Firing Fire Frollo charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After fired, the fire explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. Side B - Hell Dragger Frollo performs a Psycho Crusher-styled move, but wrapped in flames. As the name suggests, Frollo drags opponents forward until he stops with an explosion, either from after 3 seconds or pressing B. The fiery flight can be performed on the ground or in the air. Up B - Dark Cape An attack comparable to Olimar's Pikmin Chain, though this attack also grabs opponents higher from the judge and slams them to the ground. This proves an advantage over opponents on pass-through platforms. Down B - Flamant Support Frollo summons one of his guards with a flame (only one guard in the field at a time). The guard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with a halberd at short range or an bow and arrow at long range. Like Leonidas' Spartan, he can be killed like a normal SSE enemy. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare have no effect on the guard. Final Smash - Hellfire Ghosts in red robes surround the enemy(-ies) closest to Frollo. Frollo then summons a gargantuan flame pillar, burning the victim with constant damage. After Frollo shouts "You will burn!", he creates an explosion from the pillar, dealing tremendous knockback to the victim. Miscellaneous Taunts *'Down Taunt -' "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" *'Side Taunt -' "Leaving so soon?" *'Up Taunt -' "Get out, you idiot." Victory/Losing Poses *'Victory #1 -' "Beata Maria..." *'Victory #2 -' Does his epic face with a field of fire in the background. *'Victory #3 -' Sticks his arms up in victory, then collapses. *'Victory #4 (Against his Bro) -' "Gaston, you are an idiot..." *'Loss -' He stands with a sad face. Descriptions Trophy Description Beata Maria... you know I am a righteous player... then tell me Maria, why does Frollo have horrible stats? Because he's an old man. But still, his power is awfully good... why? Because he lost control of his hormones. His lust has set a flame that'll burn the flesh and bone of those foolish enough that try to attack this righteous man. His men won't make that an easy task either, he's a man of high class y' know? He can even tell those idiots to get out whenever he wants. Plus he also uses his cape to attack... he's also a man with class. Classy all the way. Character Description Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when nearly kills Quasimodo and Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Frollo also has his own series made by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Gaston. Character Conversations Snake Codec Solid Snake: What's going on here?! This old guy is using fire magic... Colonel: That's Frollo, Snake. Frollo first appeared as Quasimodo's rival. But he really made his name in The Frollo Show. Snake: '''Are you kidding me?! '''Colonel: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Frollo Show ''is not that famous. Otacon just showed it to me yesterday. '''Snake: '''Should I keep a lookout for his fire magic thingy? '''Colonel:' That's pyrokinesis, Snake. And yes, watch out for Frollo's fire. It burns to the flesh and bone. Snake: '''Don't worry, you know from experience that I'm so much purer than those weak, licentious people. So... what do you think of Mei Ling? '''Colonel: (singing) Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin... Daily Bugle Shenanigan Jameson: Alright I've been sending you to France so the public can see Frollo for the fake he really is! Peter: Let's turn the whole city against him! I've got you this! (Shows pic of Frollo and Gaston seesawing) Jameson: Parker! What're you deaf? I want Frollo with his hand in a cookie jar! Peter: ... I understand... (Shows pic of Frollo fapping to Panty) Jameson: Hahaha! I finally got to him! Catch him in the act! But I can't have a geezer cumming on my front page! YOU ARE FIRED! HEEELL FIRED! Peter: No... please... please don't say that! Jameson: Out the front door. Goodbye! Note: The two pics shown reference The Frollo Show, in which Frollo & Gaston are bros, while Panty is basically Frollo's sexual target. Jameson's "YOU'RE FIRED! HELL FIRED!" quote is a reference to the lyrics of the song Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Interestingly, the quote is also seen on the newspaper Jameson is reading at the beginning of his Moveset video. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Frollo arrived when Gaston was in danger from Leonidas and King Harkinian. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revived I.M. Meen, they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms revealing that they're wearing resurrection badges... Gallery Palette swaps * Indigo: Standard. * Red: Based on Esmeralda's Festival Costume & Gaston. Features Kirby's Fire Sword from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. * Blue: Based on concept art of Frollo ad on Undertale's Toriel. Features Asgore's Sword. * Green: Based on Quasimodo. Features the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda. * Yellow: Based on Phoebus. Features Phoebus' sword. * White: Based on the Achdeacon. With Garterbelt. Features Ragnell, Ike's Sword from Fire Emblem. * Black: Based on the Headless Horseman. * Dark Green:Based on Concept Art. * Purple: Based on Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove. * Brown: Based on Star Wars' Jedi Masters. Features a Lightsaber. Screenshots Trivia *Frollo, Gaston, and Hank Hill are the only characters from western animation to not be based off a video game character. *Frollo is one of six characters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being: AVGN, Gaston, Guile, Bison, and Carlos Trejo. *The first demo for the official Lawl fangame has Frollo as one of the 5 playable characters, the others being Testinman, Madotsuki, Yomika, and the Nostalgia Critic. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Villains Category:French Category:Offensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Top Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney (universe)